falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Zaroff
The War destroyed much and killed many, but the Zaroff name found a way to survive, despite the odds. When the bombs rained, the Zaroff family was not completely destroyed, when one football star stayed in class. Taught by one Mr. Gunther... Childhood and Training Days Born November 4, 2245, to Rhea and Ivan Zaroff (V) in Union Castle, Ivan was a strong baby worthy of the family name. Ivan was a great child, known for his respect of authority, hatred of his sister, sense of morals and was a natural talent with a sword, fist, and bow. Ivan proved his skill when he on 2258 single-handedly slayed a Feral Ghoul by shooting a crossbow bolt through its head. Three years later, in 2261, while on a hunt around Riddler's Park, Ivan found an abandoned Albino-Tindalo pup he named Fang, the two have become inseparable since. In 2257 Ivan was chosen as a squire despite his age. On April 5th, 2262 Zaroff became a Knight after slaying 6 raiders by himself and his hound Fang. Adult Life On Sept 6th, 2263, Zaroff was officially a man by the standards of Fort Union, and he decided that he was going to secure his place in the annals of legend by claiming the prized relics of the old world. With this goal in mind, he would set off for nearby New Memphis to seek his future, Fang at his side. The pair would be waylayed by a trio of raiders on their their third day out, and would initially comply with their demands. After one of the raiders revealed herself to be a ghoul however, Ivan took offense and sprang into action. With a warcry he tackled the ghoulette while Fang attacked another, with the third standing between them, unable to decide. Ivan would wrestle the raider's gun away, shooting the third individual before turning it on the ghoul as Fang finished its raider. He would look over the trio, taking one of their pipe guns before continuing on. He would reach Tenner by the next night and find shelter for his companion hard to find. He would shrug off this misfortune until he found an acceptable lodge, and set out the next morning for treasure. They would wander the ruins around the city, finding raiders and mutants, but little of real value. On June 9th, 2269 Zaroff attempted to kill Carl Applebottom, but was stopped by Bram Harcker. Personality Baseline humans would describe Ivan as a nobleman, But any mutant would describe him as sort of a "Dick". Ivan also has a strange habit of screaming the last word in a sentence. His dislike of mutants doesn't extend to creatures however, with Ivan caring deeply for his Tinaldo, Fang. Equipment Ivan carries a sword, 10 knives, 4 stimpacks, 2 packs of RadAway, 2 trench knives, a bow, 40 arrows (made from bone and scrap metal), his plate armor (with chainmail below it), and he also carries food with him, which varies on occasion. Skills Due his childhood and adolescent training, Ivan is a proficient swordsman and archer, though he is better with the former. He is also a skilled tracker, both from necessity and due to Fang, and the pair can find most creatures without too much difficulty. Quotes From About Category:Characters Category:Adoptable